


Between a Rope and a Hard Place

by Kragnos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, Rimming, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kragnos/pseuds/Kragnos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tries her hand at bondage, only to end up in a very unfortunate situation. [She gets fucked]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rope and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waifuanon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Waifuanon).



Off in some far and away corner of the meteor Rose Lalonde was preparing, for what she hoped, would be the most interesting anniversary gift in the post-apocolypse. While she absolutely adored every moment she spent with Kanaya she couldn't help but want to spice things up. Flustering Kanaya was almost more fun then the actual act of making love itself. And this particular surprise would do just that, perhaps even going into overkill territory. 

Sprawled across Rose's desk were dozens of instruction manuals, each one flipped to a different set of directions. Rose's surprise would in fact be her most brazen attempt at seducing Kanaya, but it had to be perfectly executed. After all, it would absolutely dreadful if Dave walked in for a visit while she was completely nude save for a blindfold, perfectly restrained by the tautest of rope rubbing against her most sensitive areas.

While Rose was busy entertaining the thought of which 'guest' would produce the most interesting results, both her mind and hand slipped, forcing an unbreakable knot to form and forcing the supposed seer off the chair as the entirety of her bindings constricted to an uncomfortable tightness.  
Each attempt to wiggle free only making things worse. After several non helpful tugs Rose gave up, her slipup having utterly changed the composition of her bondage. She was face down on the floor, her arms restrained on back, while her her legs where tied up to themselves. It would have been quite the tame display if not for the final bit of rope that not only ran across her crotch, but also served to bind her legs to her chest. Meaning that the only way for her lover to enter themselves into her, her chest would be forced forward toward them. Rose couldn't help but think that for all intents and purposes, such a design was quite effective. This thought was immediately followed a stern chastisement, her knife, the only way to get her out of this exact situation was on the table. 

Rose was at an impasse, she could try to roll around, shifting her weight till she managed to get on her knees and could crawl over a table. Or she could crawl out of the room and try her luck in finding someone who wouldn't care. Perhaps Terezi, though Karkat would be an amusing choice, though not as humorous as Dave's reaction to the sight of his ecto-sister. He would slowly came out of his mumbling rhyme stupor, seeing her all bound up and wet, completely unable to resist any sort of force used to take advantage of her, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes asking for help, and willing to do absolutely anything to keep the snafu a secret.

While Rose busy getting off track with her uncomfortably elaborate scenario for making Dave awkwardly aroused, she had failed to notice the vent plate being slowly pushed of its screws. Until both the cover and Gamzee had fallen into the room, announcing their entrance in a way that would make a furious Karkat jealous. Certainly not the savior she had desired, but if he could help her, while she was completely vulnerable she couldn't help but realize, she wouldn't reject it.

TC: WhAt dO We hAvE HeRe. A LiTtLe kItTeN In oVeR HeR HeAd. :o) 

The sound of his voice made Rose's skin crawl.

TT: Hello Gamzee. As I’m sure you can tell, I've gotten myself into quite the situation. I would be very appreciative if you could assist me.

As the clown slowly made his way towards her, Rose was becoming worried, even though as it stood, there was no reason to, yet. He was simply approaching at his usual pace to assist her. That was all. The rationalization felt weak and Rose began to feel more and more anxious as he approached. While the clown's stature was normally imposing, looking up at him with her head firmly planted on the ground was legitimately terrifying. He simply seemed to tower over her. Perhaps it was his eyes. The dull yellow bulbs playing host to an insidious pair of obsidian orbs. Yes, Rose thought, it was his eyes. The way they looked upon her like a chef observing his meat, slowly tracing curvature of her ass, all the way down to her face. She was sure her anxiety was showing despite her best attempts otherwise.

TC: DoNt wOrRy lItTlE KiTtY Im gOnNa tAkE CaRe oF YoU

Rose couldn't help but discern that his smirk was not the smirk of someone planning on being helpful. She neglected to air that specific grievance as Gamzee made his way around her, picking up the knife while observing her plush rump. Rose's back was too both him and the knife , yet even knowing exactly what the troll was capable of couldn't bring herself to look behind her. Yet she could feel his gaze, piercing right through her god tier robes, to see just how wet she was becoming.

TC: YoU KnOw a lItTlE BaT ToLd mE YoU WaNtEd tO LeArN AlL ThE QuAdReNtS

Rose knew for certain that she was not going to come out of this unscathed.

TC: HoW AbOuT YoU AnD I TrY SoMe fIrStHaNd bLaCk

The knife played a soft clink as it hit the table and Gamzee's hand's engulfed Rose's ass and forced her pants & panties down.

TT: I AM WARNING YOU MAKA-

Rose was cut off as Gamzee pulled the rope around her neck tight enough to cut off air.

TC: DiD I FuCkIn aSk yOu tO SpEaK. NoW SiT ThErE LiKe a gOoD LiTtLe kItTeN BeFoRe i gEt mOtHeRfUcKiNg rIgHtEoUs oN YoUr aSs

Rose in her useless state said nothing. She would break free, and kill the clown herself. She was halfway to finishing a plan of attack as she felt a warm fleshy mass slither into her asshole. The sensation of Gamzee's tongue in her most private spot creating all sort of alien experiences for her. That feeling soon ended, ass he removed his tongue, slowly sliding it up her crack, all the way down her spine, never once stopping, yet always wet and warm. Rose was ashamed to give the clown any credit how overwhelmingly aroused she was. 

As Gamzee had completed his tour of her back, he lifted himself up for just a second, so that he could rip apart her top and bra. He went straight back down to where he was, his breathe hot and threatening on the back of her neck. Rose did all she could not to look at him, but he forced the issue, twisting her head around to nearly snapping point just for him to kiss her deeply, his slug of a tongue forcing its way into her mouth, smearing itself everywhere it could. His breath reeked of Faygo.

The kiss lasted only long enough for Rose to unintentionally start to fight his tongue with her own. She hated the look of assured victory he wore. She fully intended to rip it off and present it as a trophy to the others. Gamzee, perhaps realizing that Rose had not completely given in to him, gladly opted to move forward. He unzipped his filthy pants, just far enough for his dick to lazily flop out, the gray member as it was, could only have been a few inches long, and even fewer wide. He forced Rose onto her back, though she managed to regain her ability to not look at him. She was now spread eagle, utterly naked except for the length of rope rubbing her pussy, visibly engorged from absorbing so much liquid. Gamzee gave one more once over of her buddy, briefly rubbing the small yellow tuff of hair above her sex. 

Rose honestly did not expect his next move, to just drop down on top of her chest, his knees covering her ears while his dick contently pulsed against her cheek.

TC: DoNt mAkE Me wOrK FoR It

Rose had never felt so disgusted as she had then. She knew he wasn't playing games, it was simply a matter of survival; To force her lips apart and use her tongue to drag his penis into her mouth. She could barely fit the thing as it was, then it began to grow as penis' are wont to do, until only a few inches remained inside her comfortably.

TC: AlL Of iT

It took all of her willpower not to bite down at that moment. Instead she slowly proceeded, taking more and more of his shaft into her mouth. It was fortunate that Gamzee was not in a hurry, for all the time she spent trying to fit the thing in her mouth. Steady but slow, she worked her way up. Taking it in inch by inch, having to go so far as to force it down her throat. Conveniently due to her specific heritage, she had no gag reflex. So long as she could breathe out her nose, she could do it. As she finally made her way all the way to the base, she looked up at him. Her eyes halfway filled with hatred, halfway with the smug look of an unlikely victor. Though all Gamzee saw was the blonde whore, looking up begging to be abused, his dick being massaged by the subtle movements of her throat. As he slowly reached down to her face, Rose instinctively flinched, not that it would do much, she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Literally. Gamzee instead of striking her, as both parties had considered, instead began to stroke Rose's hair. He still maintained the same look of malice, yet there he was softly stroking her hair. Rose hated every soothing second of it.

As the clown kept petting her, the absurdity of the situation struck her. Here she was; inches of alien dick down her throat, that same alien seated atop her chest, using her breast like seat cushions as he slowly stroked her hair like a master to a good dog. Her pussy spread eagle and dripping wet to any unfortunate soul who would happen to stroll in. All because she had gotten distracted while thinking about flirting with her ecto-brother while attempting to learn how to correctly tie a knot in order to seduce her girlfriend. Then Gamzee stopped stroking her hair and pinched her nose close. 

Panic ran though Rose's mind, her nose was her lifeline. Without that who knows what could happen. In desperation, she tried to bite down on Gamzee's dick, however its girth simply caused her to rub her teeth on it. And the clown just smiled. Rose had given up all pretext of acting cool, she was a scared little girl. She looked up at him, pleading for air. And the clown just smiled. As her body began convulsing, trying futilely to remove the blockage of precious air, she had felt that familiar feeling deep within herself. As the convulsions continued, she came closer and closer to release, her hips bucking against not only the rope across her throbbing cunt but also the ropes across her nipples. 

She was thrashing against Gamzee know, her whole body twisting and turning, the robes irritating in the best way against every sensitive spot on her body. As she finally ceased her movements, her vision so darkened as to only provide a minor silhouette of her attacker. She felt his dick begin to slide out of her mouth. She fought as hard as she could to stay wake hoping beyond hope that she would be saved. What was only a few moments, was an arduous affair for Rose, her body was motionless now, her muscles limp from the struggle. She finally felt only the head of his dick in her mouth, still large enough to prevent air. She gave him one last look, her eyes dull and devoid of any feeling or life. It was only then that he threw back his head, and using his free hand, yanked the rope grating her pussy. 

As Rose felt the salty liquid reach her throat and herself squirt harder then she had ever before, the darkness overwhelmed her and she passed out.

When she awoke hours later, her bindings had been cut, though there remained a clear map of their location. A sad leftover of her unsuccessful bid for breath. The only trace of Gamzee was a note that simply read

DoNt uPsEt tHe qUaDrAnTs oR ThE BaT MiGhT LoSe iTs wInGs :o)

That and a familiar smelling stain on the far wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you happen to notice the part where it dawned on me that I was writing smut about fictional 16 year olds?


End file.
